A kiss by the Stream
by Lady Smoothie
Summary: A story about Kal and Dom Adventure coming up! My first fic. Please review. PG13 for later chapters! On Haitus! By Lady Megan Smoothie


Kelandry sighed deeply. It was close to midwinter, she was going home, and the war was over. Everything was perfect. Well almost everything. Dom, her lover was staying at New Hope, the refuge camp she had started during the war. She didn't know when she would she him again. She thought wistfully of the first time that Dom had kissed her so long ago by the stream. It had felt so right.

FLASHBACK

Kel was out riding Hoshi by the stream. She dismounted and stripped to her underclothes. She waded into the warm summer waters for a swim. Behind her Kel heard a branch snap. She turned around and to her surprise Dom was standing there blushing. Kel blushed as well "What are you doing Dom? Following me perhaps?" she teased.

"Of course fair lady, You are the one who made the order for no one to leave New Hope alone. That would include you I assume?" Kel sighed and walked back to the edge of the stream glad that Dom was looking away, dried herself off and clothed herself.

She snuck on up on Dom who was still looking the other way and reached up to tap him on the shoulder when all of the sudden he turned around and kissed her lightly on the lips. He blushed, astounded at what he had just done.

END FLASHBACK

Kel smiled as she thought of that day. Today she was riding Peachblossom, her other horse.

They crested one last hill and saw that Coures was in sight. Home at last. Or was it. All her friends but Dom would be arriving in the next week. She would get to see her family. So why was she so sad? Dom. That was her one word answer to everything.

!(&$$&($#Q#$&

Kel sat on her bed in her rooms. It had only been three weeks scene she had left New Hope, and Dom. She wished that he were here with her. That they could be together. Today was the first day of the midwinter celebrations. She had seen her family and all her friends. Suddenly there was a knock at Kel's door. She got up and stumbled over to the door opening it to see Dom standing there. She gaped "Well," he said, "Aren't you going to invite me in my Lady Knight?"

"Of course my dear sergeant. But hey, what are you doing back so quickly? I thought you weren't going to be back until next midwinter.!" She asked as Dom came in and wrapped his arm around her waist grinning.

"Well, it just so happens that we can't build in the north during winter, so we were all allowed back home for Midwinter." He leaned down and kissed her. "Will you, fair lady, accompany me to the Midwinter ball this evening?" he asked sweetly.

"Why of course. But we had both better go get ready. There is only an hour till the ball begins!" Dom's face fell. "Don't worry. I won't leave. I just have to go talk to Yuki about hair and" Dom cut her off with a kiss.

"I expect you to be back here ready to go to the ball in one hour, love!" Kel nodded and kissed him before he left. She quickly got out her best dress and put it on then ran over to Neal and Yuki's rooms.

Kel hammered on the doors of their rooms and suddenly she opened the door and standing there was none other tan Neal, with a newly punched face. "Sorry about that, where is Yuki? I need hair and make-up help!"

"Are you trying to kill me Kel? Come on in. She is getting her face done up." She let Kel in and she walked briskly over to where Yuki was and tapped her on the shoulder

!#(U&Y$$&&$#

Kel waited for Dom in her rooms wondering desperately why she was in a dress and going to a ball! Willingly at that. She decided she would go in breeches instead. So she ran across her room to her dresser. A loud knock came from the door. "Keel? Are you in there?" Doom asked. Keel sighed and went to open the door. Doom offered her his arm and she took it, locking her door behind her.

As they went off to the ball Dom turned to Kel. "Umm. Is t all right if I don't dance with you? At all?" Kel was taken aback by this sudden question.

"Do you think I am just a play toy of yours or something? One of your feeble court ladies whom you can just throw away when you're done with them? Because I am not!" She said this drawing herself up to her full extent. "I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindilen of Tortal. I shall not stand for you treating me like a-a-an arm decoration!" Kel stormed off to her rooms leaving Dom speechless.

Neal was standing right inside the door and as soon as Dom came in Neal grabbed him by the cuff of his neck and dragged him back out again and off into a corner. Once there he punched Dom hard in the jaw.

"What the heck was that for?" Dom asked rubbing his sore jaw. Looking daggers at his cousin.

Neal's bethored Yuki of the Yamini Islands and he had broken it off about two hours before because they were both in love with other people. The Yamini had told everyone that she was in love with another Yamini but all Neal would say was she (the one he loved) loved someone else.

"That was for Kel" he hissed at Dom. " She told you she loved you and you told her the same then say you don't want to dance with her at all? That is much lower than I thought you could or would go." Neal spit in his cousin's face and twirled around stocking away.

Dom stared at his cousins retreating back and realized whom Neal loved. Kel.

!#$&$#$&

Kel slammed the door of her bedroom and ran over to her bed, ripping off the necklace that Dom had given her. She took up her glaive and started a pattern dance. A knock at her door made her jump but she countinuded the pattern dance not wanting to talk to anyone right now, tears streaming down her face.

Neal stood facing dom. "You love Kel to don't you?" Dom asked Neal quietly. All Neal could do was nod his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dom hissed.

"What do you care, you didn't even want to dance with her!" Neal replied his voice getting louder. Dom mumbled something that no one but Neal could hear. "WHAT!" Neal exclaimed then, lowering his voice to a whisper "You, Domitan of Massbole do not know how to dance?" Neal sniggered. "Are you kidding?" Dom shook his head in embarrassment. "While then," Neal stated cheerfully. "We must be off at once to inform Kel of you're um… situation." He sniggered again and off they set to Kel's room.

!#$&$!#$&

Kel finally gave into the knocking at her door. She walked over to it and opened the door.

Neal was surprised to see tear stains on Kel's face. "Kel, there is a good explanation for why Dom didn't want to dance with-Well more COULDEN'T dance with you tonight. So please just listen to what he has to say. Please don't kill him." Neal Pushed Dom into the room and walked off. Kel slammed the door after he left.

"Ok, out with it." Kel said sitting on one of her chairs and motioning for Dom to sit in the other one. He took a big breath then.

"Kel, I love you very much. I wanted to make sure you know that before you hear what I am about to tell you." The second Lady Knight raised an eyebrow at this. The blue-eyed commander took this as a sign to move on. "I, well, um, I kind of can't um…"

"You can't what?" Kel said her anger rising.

"Dance. Ok. I can't dance. I never learned how." He blushed as he told her this. Kel started laughing at the fact that her lover, the lady-killer, couldn't dance. "What. Do you think that's funny?"

"Yea honey I do. I think that this is hilarious. I shall teach you to dance." With that Dom began learning to dance.

#$&$#!#$

Over the next few weeks Kel and Dom's relationship grew stronger. They would often go into the city for dinner instead of staying in the castle. One day they were in the city and they ran into no other than Neal, stark drunk, passed out in an alley (where they had intended to make out). They picked Neal up and hauled him to Dom's horse so they could take him back to the castle.

As they were riding back to the castle, Neal began to stir. As he became more conscience her groggily asked them "Where are you taking me?"

"Home" was all Dom could answer before they were home. Together Kel and Dom supported Neal to the infirmary. The whole way he was going on about how he didn't need his father to cure his headache. But when he tried to heal himself, he nearly knocked himself out again.

They got to the infirmary and dropped Neal off. Then headed their separate ways to bed allowing Neal to heal on his own.

Over the next few weeks Dom and Kel's relationship developed. Their dance lessons continued and got closer. As they had progressed in the level of dancing Dom was on. (Faster and faster and faster…. And slower and slower and slower) they had gotten closer.

!$$$#$#$&(#$$&

As Dom lay in bed that night he thought back to those first few days after finding out that Neal also was in love with Kel. This made things very akword when he and Kel kissed at first but later it got more and more unakword. (Is that a word?)

Flash Back

"Then I shall teach you how to dance" Kel declared again. "First we will do slow dancing" She then proceeded to put her arms around his neck. He realized how very close they were again and he smiled. "What are you smiling about?" asked Kel smiling but her voice an uncanny similarity to Lord Walden (is that right?) and Dom had laughed.

"I was just wondering good knight where to put my hands? You hadn't told me that part yet." Then burst out laughing again.

End Flash Back

Kel's relationship with Dom developed. Their dance lessons continued and got closer. As they had grown closer Neal had gotten jealous. He wished they wouldn't be so open about their relation ship in front of him. Especially when Dom knew that Neal loved Kel.

!#W$&$#!($$&$

Ok so I put all the chapters into one and edited it. So now I'll post all the chappies longer


End file.
